


lemonade stains my pillowcase

by surface



Series: big love [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Mentions of Death, and each chapter has its own song!, bear with me im trying my best im half asleep rn, but in a lighthearted way!, i didn’t really think this through but if you just don’t focus on the details it’ll be fine, it’s never explicitly stated but one can infer, late night discussions about the future, they’re all in one big relationship and they live together, this fandom already has too many chatfics so nobody will notice if i add one more, this is not sad i promise it probably isn’t funny tho either, this one is special tho i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surface/pseuds/surface
Summary: jisung: so does anybody remember that one time chan went to whole foods and had a breakdown in the soup aisle and came home with nothing but a singular mushroom.jisung: because i remember





	1. minho: christmas isn’t the same without flex here

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic i write in when i cannot sleep at night and that’s also why it’s a chatfic. because my brain Cannot write actual paragraphs after midnight. the times in this are authentic i actually wrote this at those times. which is probably why some chapters won’t make sense!!!
> 
> i started this awhile ago but i was like “might as well post huh” so here it is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jisung** : we sent it to all our friends and family and felix even tried to send it to obama!
> 
>  
> 
>  **felix** : obama is my family

_jeongin we love u even tho u tried to run over seungmin with a lawnmower and he’s sorry for annoying u_ _; (9)_

_ _  
_ _

 

[ 2:37am ]

 

**jisung** : so does anybody remember that one time chan went to whole foods and had a breakdown in the soup aisle and came home with nothing but a singular mushroom.

**jisung** : because i remember

 

**chan** : well i forgot until you just mentioned it

**chan** : i don’t appreciate this

 

**minho** : we all have our moments channie

 

**changbin** : yours was just super embarrassing

 

**seungmin** : you’re forgetting that the best part of the story is how he insisted on keeping the mushroom then a couple nights later got drunk and named it flex

 

**chan** : i forgot that too but thanks

 

**minho** : oh yeah and then he made us take pictures with flex to use for our christmas cards

 

**changbin** : i have that christmas card hanging above my desk

 

**chan** : ok

 

**jisung** : we sent it to all our friends and family and felix even tried to send it to obama!

 

**felix** : obama is my family

 

**chan** : you sent it. to obama?

 

**minho** : we Tried

 

**seungmin** : imagine obama opening his mail expecting to see nice letters but instead seeing a cheap christmas card with a picture of nine gay korean boys in a relationship and their mushroom named flex

 

**changbin** : if i was obama, i would be honored

 

**minho** : what if mister obama got our christmas card and hung it up on the wall with all the other christmas cards he received

 

**felix** : what if he looks at it every christmas and wonders how we’re doing. wonders how flex is doing. wonders if flex is alright.

 

**chan** : flex is dead

 

**jisung** : he lives on in our memories

 

**chan** : i fucking hate that

 

**changbin** : we need to send obama another card

 

**seungmin** : we need flex

 

**felix** : flex we’re coming

 

**chan** : no we aren’t

 

**minho** : christmas isn’t the same without flex here

 

**chan** : christmas is better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song of the chapter](https://youtu.be/_-9YVWH6YZI)


	2. minho: nanananananana nanana nanananananana!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hyunjin** : making my way downtown
> 
>  **felix** : walking fast
> 
>  **minho** : eating ass
> 
>  **hyunjin** : just because it was the right amount of syllables doesn’t mean it was the right choice minho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the formatting is kinda ugly but i have no idea how to fix it im sorry

_no hyunjin we cannot fit a hippo in our bathtub ; (9)_

 

[ 12:30am ]

 

 **hyunjin** : guys lets sing a song!

 **hyunjin** : i’ll start

 **hyunjin** : making my way downtown

 

 **felix** : walking fast

 

 **minho** : eating ass

 

 **hyunjin** : just because it was the right amount of syllables doesn’t mean it was the right choice minho

 

 **minho** : that’s not the next lyric hyunjin.

 

 **hyunjin** : .

 **hyunjin** : and i’m home bound

 

 **minho** : nanananananana nanana nanananananana!

 

 **felix** : my life is a musical and ur the lead minho

 

 **minho** : im honored

 

 **hyunjin** : what am i

 

 **felix** : understudy

 

 **jeongin** : what about me?

 

 **felix** : love interest

 **felix** : smooch

 

 **jeongin** : jm blushinf

 

 **woojin** : oh i love that song!

 

 **hyunjin** : oh wooj

 

 **woojin** : it’s a good song!

 

 **minho** : wooj baby

 **minho** : yes. it is.

 

 **woojin** : the lyrics are cute :(

 

 **jeongin** : he is right

 

 **woojin** : you know i Would walk a thousand miles if it meant seeing you

 

 **felix** : TONIGHT

 

 **hyunjin** : that’s not the correct lyric but since you’re cute i’ll allow it

 

 **jeongin** : what does it mean to fall into the sky

 

 **minho** : what does it mean for time to pass us by

 **minho** : if time is just an illusion anyways

 

 **felix** : i thought u were an illusion when i first saw u because u were too beautiful for this world

 

 **minho** : lix i am flattered

 

 **hyunjin** : what about me

 

 **felix** : ur the understudy

 

 **hyunjin** : yes

 

 **jeongin** : ive decided that the sky is where the sun is

 

 **woojin** : oh it was You who decided that?

 

 **jeongin** : yes

 **jeongin** : falling into the sky means to become one with the sun

 

 **minho** : oh well then felix knows exactly what that feels like huh

 

 **hyunjin** : my sunshine

 

 **felix** : oh,, shucks,,,

 

 **woojin** : thank you for lighting up my life

 

 **felix** : anything for the loves of my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song of the chapter](https://youtu.be/4CTGxKIzD7M)


	3. changbin: pls save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chan** : ok who put mistletoe all over the apartment  
>  **chan** : ive already kissed changbin 36 times and it’s only 1:10 in the morning

_all i want is to be dancing queen ; (9)_

 

[ 1:10am ]

 

**chan** : ok who put mistletoe all over the apartment

**chan** : ive already kissed changbin 36 times and it’s only 1:10 in the morning

 

**changbin** : pls save me

 

**jisung** : what the fuck why hasn’t anybody kissed me yet :/

 

**chan** : changbin let’s go smooch the hell out of jisung

 

**jisung** : uwu <3

 

**seungmin** : i put mistletoe everywhere

**seungmin** : it was me

 

**changbin** : u were the. last person i suspected.

 

**seungmin** : well i just wanted kisses :/ and we had so much

 

**jisung** : join us minnie!

**jisung** : we’re kissing under the mistletoe by my room!!!

 

**seungmin** : IM RUNNINF

 

**jisung** : DKNT FALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song of the chapter](https://youtu.be/7XVPxbZ_C9Q)


	4. changbin: i think we ALL love him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **minho** : sometimes i wish i was a mood ring
> 
>  **woojin** : ok

_achy breaky back ; (9)_

 

[ 1:41am ]

 

 **jisung** : if i could propose to all of u i would

 

 **jeongin** : aw

 

 **minho** : what’s stopping you

 **minho** : coward

 

 **jisung** : can nine people get married at one time

 **jisung** : To Each Other

 

 **minho** : u got me there

 

 **jisung** : also rings are expensive :(

 

 **hyunjin** : at this point jisung if u proposed to me with a ring pop i’d accept

 

 **felix** : be at least a little more picky jinnie

 **felix** : a mood ring or it’s a no

 

 **changbin** : lix at least u can eat a ring pop

 **changbin** : u can’t eat a mood ring

 

 **seungmin** : Not Unless You Try

 

 **felix** : than k u minnie

 

 **woojin** : i worry about you......

 

 **chan** : im sure that if we all put in some money we can afford to buy some niceish rings

 

 **jisung** : yeah but certainly not nine :(

 

 **minho** : jisung u could propose to me with a piece of gum u found on the ground and i’d say yes

 **minho** : i would hesitate

 **minho** : but i would say yes

 

 **seungmin** : would u keep the gum

 

 **minho** : only if he wanted me to

 

 **woojin** : ok well that’s disgusting

 **woojin** : but honestly jisung you wouldn’t need a ring for me to say yes to marrying you

 

 **changbin** : we have a pretty unconventional relationship so an unconventional proposal plus wedding is where it’s at

 

 **hyunjin** : propose to me with a lacrosse ball u found in ur backyard one day

 

 **seungmin** : propose to me with a mechanical pencil u found on the floor of ur math classroom in third grade

 

 **felix** : propose to me with a mood ring

 

 **jisung** : i would marry all of u in a heartbeat

 

 **chan** : and i would marry YOU in a heartbeat

 

 **jisung** : one day i’ll get rich and i’ll buy us all expensive fancy rings

 **jisung** : but until then it’ll be those cheap mood rings the convenience store across the street sells

 

 **minho** : sometimes i wish i was a mood ring

 

 **woojin** : ok

 

 **jeongin** : jisung i love you <33

 

 **changbin** : i think we ALL love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song of the chapter](https://youtu.be/TDB6dehOKaM)


	5. jeongin: rules were made to be broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chan** : uh???  
>  **chan** : there’s no whistling in the house after 10pm??  
>  **chan** : house rules????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea if minho can actually whistle or not so if he can that’s a little awkward but we’ll move on

_pickle. pickle! PICKLE!!!!!! ; (9)_

 

[ 2:22am ]

 

**jeongin** : hi guys

**jeongin** : i’m trying to teach minho how to whistle

**jeongin** : he cannot do it

 

**chan** : uh???

**chan** : there’s no whistling in the house after 10pm??

**chan** : house rules????

 

**changbin** : since when

 

**chan** : since forever????

 

**jeongin** : ok well

**jeongin** : rules were made to be broken

 

**chan** : NO THEY WERENT

 

**changbin** : look at that another rule broken

**changbin** : no yelling after 8pm

 

**chan** : that wasn’t

**chan** : that wasn’t yelling

 

**changbin** : just admit u broke a rule chan ://

 

**chan** : ok whatever fine

 

**minho** : i thjnk whistling is genetic and that’s why i can’t do it

 

**chan** : minho darling

**chan** : it isn’t genetic

 

**changbin** : u just can’t do it

 

**minho** : UH!

**minho** : i can do EVERYTHING

 

**jeongin** : u can’t whistle

 

**minho** : ITS GENETICS

 

**changbin** : it just isn’t!

 

**minho** : if it isn’t genetic then explain why i can’t do it

 

**changbin** : minho u just can’t do it and there’s nothing wrong with that

 

**minho** : no

**minho** : ur wrong

**minho** : ur so wrong baby boy

 

**changbin** : u

**changbin** : u only call me baby boy when u want me to agree with u on something

**changbin** : and because u know it always works

 

**minho** : what?

**minho** : no

**minho** : baby boy that’s not true

 

**changbin** : ur right it isn’t true

 

**minho** : thank u

 

**chan** : changbin u fell for it

**chan** : AGAIN

 

**changbin** : idk what ur talking about

 

**jeongin** : minho the sooner u accept that whistling is Not genetic and move on the better

 

**minho** : except it IS genetic

**minho** : and my genes were not designed to allow me to whistle

**minho** : right baby boy?

 

**changbin** : yeah minho is right

 

**jeongin** : FUCKSJSKSJ

 

**chan** : CHANGBIN

 

**changbin** : WHAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song of the chapter](https://youtu.be/0AwA5A1wE0o)


	6. felix: yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **felix** : yeet

_did it for the lolz ; (9)_

 

[ 4:52am ]

 

**jisung** : u ever just

 

**felix** : yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song of the chapter](https://youtu.be/zKNFm7InCWM)


	7. felix: why is jisung serenading me with every time we touch by cascada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jisung** : can’t u hear my heart beat fast :( i want this to last :( i need u by my side :(

_pls stop changing the gc name in the middle of the night changbin ; (9)_

 

[ 2:59am ]

 

**felix** : why is jisung serenading me with every time we touch by cascada

 

**minho** : clearly because every time u touch he gets this feeling

 

**seungmin** : and every time u kiss he swears he could fly

 

**jisung** : can’t u hear my heart beat fast :( i want this to last :( i need u by my side :(

 

**felix** : i want to sleep

 

**changbin** : but every time u touch he feels the static

 

**jeongin** : and every time u kiss he reaches for the sky

 

**hyunjin** : can’t u hear his heart beat so?

 

**woojin** : he can’t let u go

 

**chan** : he wants u in his life

 

**felix** : even u guys?

**felix** : what happened to going to bed at a decent hour

 

**jisung** : ur arms are my castle

**jisung** : ur heart is my sky

 

**felix** : ok fine

**felix** : they wipe away tears that u cry

 

**jisung** : !!!!!

**jisung** : the good and the bad times we’ve been through them all

**jisung** : u make me rise <3 when i fall <3

 

**hyunjin** : ok

**hyunjin** : this is cute and all but

**hyunjin** : why this song

 

**minho** : because every time they touch they get this feeling

 

**seungmin** : and every time they kiss they swear they can fly

 

**felix** : NO MORE

 

**jisung** : felix im in Love With You

 

**felix** : yes. i know.

 

**changbin** : wow i thought u were in love with me

**changbin** : was i wrong then

 

**seungmin** : clearly

 

**changbin** : SEUNGMIN I WILL LEAVE THE ROOM

 

**seungmin** : BITCH WE’RE CUDDLING STAY I LOVE YOU

 

**changbin** : <3

 

**jisung** : i love u all

**jisung** : and i want u to know

**jisung** : that every time we touch

**jisung** : i get this feeling

**jisung** : <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song of the chapter](https://youtu.be/kv_wg1b0QVk)


	8. woojin: oh fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **changbin** : hit me  
>  **changbin** : but softly for i am 𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒔𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒗𝒆.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise im actually writing something and i will hopefully post it eventually. i’m just really busy with school and (as u can see) i get no sleep so it’s going slowly. but it’s going. it is.

_the floor ravioli minho proposed to ; (9)_

 

[ 1:43am ]

 

 **jisung** : hey guys. so, idea.

 

 **changbin** : hit me

 **changbin** : but softly for i am 𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒔𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒗𝒆.

 

 **jisung** : we should start a band

 

 **woojin** : this is definitely one of your better ideas but also why

 

 **jisung** : i like music

 **jisung** : you like music

 **jisung** : BAM.

 

 **woojin** : well the explanation could certainly use some work but you’re getting there

 

 **changbin** : hm

 

 **minho** : i don’t play any instruments and i don’t sing

 

 **jisung** : backup dancer

 

 **minho** : backup?? BACKUP??????

 

 **jisung** : frontup dancer*

 

 **minho** : that’s better

 

 **changbin** : what’s my position

 

 **jisung** : my boyfriend

 

 **changbin** : thanks.

 

 **jisung** : no seriously i planned this all out

 **jisung** : wooj - lead singer, chan - leader, minho - frontup dancer, changbin - jisung’s boyfriend, hyunjin - bass guitar, jisung - guitar guitar, felix - drum, seungmin - manager, jeongin - keyboard

 

 **seungmin** : MANAGER?????????

 **seungmin** : im going to bed.

 

 **changbin** : ok but hyunjin doesn’t even play bass guitar

 

 **jisung** : but he would look so hot

 

 **changbin** : ok i agree

 

 **woojin** : what’s a guitar guitar

 

 **jisung** : it’s a guitar, but with the characteristics of a guitar

 

 **woojin** : so a guitar.

 

 **jisung** : yeah that’s what i said

 

 **woojin** : oh fuck

 

 **changbin** : well why do we have a leader and a manager

 

 **jisung** : well kpop groups have leaders and managers

 

 **changbin** : we aren’t a kpop group

 

 **jisung** : you’re right but if we were i think i would be the charismatic rapper who makes lots of jokes that nobody laughs at and my stage name would probably be han or something

 

 **changbin** : oddly specific

 

 **jisung** : maybe in an alternate universe we are part of a kpop group.

 

 **woojin** : not this one though

 **woojin** : now let’s sleep

 

 **minho** : hm

 **minho** : HM

 **minho** : so

 **minho** : i think

 **minho** : we should

 **minho** : name our band

 **minho** : Roaming Children.

 

 **changbin** : the thasauras we have in our laundry room is ur best friend

 

 **minho** : you can’t even spell thesorus correctly

 

 **jisung** : neither can you

 **jisung** : it’s thesauris

 

 **woojin** : no it isn’t. pls. no it isn’t.

 **woojin** : thesaurus

 

 **changbin** : sounds fake? but okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song of the chapter](https://youtu.be/0Z1xOoZ6-8A)


	9. hyunjin: what wof you do if we acidebtal kiss...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **hyunjin** : omg seungmin do u  
>  **hyunjin** : do u have a crush on me or something?
> 
>  **seungmin** : i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading and giving kudos to and subscribing to this fic that’s very nice of u and i am very thankful

_jisung wants to breakdance at birthday parties and i think that’s beautiful ; (9)_

 

[ 1:08am ]

 

 **hyunjin** : seungmin

 **hyunjin** : hey seungmin

 **hyunjin** : minnie

 **hyunjin** : hey

 **hyunjin** : listen seungmin i know ur awake i hear u laughing at cute puppy videos in ur room

 

 **seungmin** : damn

 **seungmin** : hey hyunjin whats up? <3

 

 **hyunjin** : seungmin

 **hyunjin** : what would you do

 **hyunjin** : what wof you do if we acidebtal kiss...

 **hyunjin** : what would you do if this happened

 **hyunjin** : what would you do if we did this

 

 **seungmin** : i would accidentally kiss u i think?

 

 **hyunjin** : omg babe u would kiss me?

 **hyunjin** : that’s— dare i say it

 **hyunjin** : that’s kinda gay

 

 **seungmin** : it is a little gay isn’t it

 

 **hyunjin** : omg seungmin do u

 **hyunjin** : do u have a crush on me or something?

 

 **seungmin** : i

 

 **hyunjin** : omg seungmin that’s so embarrassing

 

 **seungmin** : hyunjin i

 

 **hyunjin** : seungmin omg u have a crush on me

 **hyunjin** : i mean don’t get me wrong im flattered but

 

 **seungmin** : hyunjin im in love with u

 

 **hyunjin** : omg

 **hyunjin** : OMG

 **hyunjin** : seungmin omg

 **hyunjin** : that’s so gay.

 

 **seungmin** : isn’t it

 

 **hyunjin** : omg seungmin i love u

 

 **seungmin** : hyunjin hey can we

 **seungmin** : kiss

 **seungmin** : but on purpose

 **seungmin** : rn

 

 **hyunjin** : god seungmin that’s so GAY

 **hyunjin** : (of course)

 **hyunjin** : (im on my way)

 

 **woojin** : wtf just happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song of the chapter](https://youtu.be/ldhOT6ImlmMA)


	10. jeongin: oh woe is me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **felix** : just had buzzfeed guess my career and they said PLUMBER so  
>  **felix** : great news guys
> 
>  **chan** : how could great news possibly come out of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t really have anything else to say but i wanted to say something so hi :)

_i really love u guys -chan ha! gay! -jisung ; (9)_

 

[ 1:24am ]

 

 **felix** : just had buzzfeed guess my career and they said PLUMBER so

 **felix** : great news guys

 

 **chan** : how could great news possibly come out of this

 

 **felix** : i’m moving out and starting my life over, and this time instead of studying zoology i’ll be a plumber!

 

 **minho** : ur right that is good news

 

 **jeongin** : no felix u can’t leave

 **jeongin** : who else am i gonna boogie with on tuesday nights when everyone else is asleep

 

 **felix** : sorry jeongin

 **felix** : maybe changbin will boogie with you

 

 **changbin** : no i’ll be asleep.

 

 **jeongin** : oh woe is me

 **jeongin** : my boyfriend, leaving me, for a toilet.

 

 **seungmin** : the world needs more plumbers so i support your decision felix

 

 **felix** : thank you

 **felix** : seungmin, my main man, my ride or die, the lemon to my ade, the snow to my cone

 

 **seungmin** : pls shut up

 

 **felix** : the tears to my eyes.

 

 **chan** : felix if you want to be a plumber i’ll support you but do you really have to move out

 

 **felix** : yes chan.

 **felix** : im starting my life over completely.

 

 **woojin** : are you really going to let buzzfeed dictate your life decisions

 

 **felix** : yes woojin.

 **felix** : you wouldn’t?

 

 **woojin** : you’re right i wouldn’t.

 

 **jisung** : felix pls don’t leave

 **jisung** : im in love with u

 

 **felix** : im in love with plumbing jisung im sorry

 

 **jisung** : FELIX NO

 

 **felix** : FELIX YES

 

 **hyunjin** : felix last time the toilet was clogged and u tried to unclog it u flooded the bathroom so bad it started to leak through the floor into the apartment underneath ours ://

 **hyunjin** : we almost got evicted....

 

 **felix** : oh

 

 **seungmin** : oh my god

 

 **felix** : haha i forgot about that!

 

 **chan** : stick to zoology pls

 

 **felix** : yes that’s a good idea

 **felix** : ok false alarm guys i’m not moving out!!!

 

 **minho** : damn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song of the chapter](https://youtu.be/G3x17KyNJtg)


	11. seungmin: why are u talking about me behind my back lil bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jeongin** : seungmin ur cute
> 
>  **seungmin** : whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how many (if any) of u click the links to the songs for each chapter, but if u do!! i hope u have discovered a new song u like. and if not i will try harder to appeal to ur taste
> 
> also thank u for 100 kudos?? that’s kinda crazy to me.. as this fic is really just one major shit post of garbage i think of in the middle of the night. i’m happy it makes people smile. that’s all i could ever ask for :)

_woojin is a really great guy. u know. i would totally introduce him to my parents. ; (9)_

 

[ 3:44am ]

 

 **jeongin** : u know ever since we started growing those plants in the kitchen seungmin has seemed happier

 **jeongin** : woojin too

 **jeongin** : crazy how that works

 

 **seungmin** : why are u talking about me behind my back lil bitch

 

 **jeongin** : this a group chat in which u are a member

 **jeongin** : ALSO

 **jeongin** : itz not like i was saying anything bad

 

 **hyunjin** : itzy

 

 **jeongin** : what

 

 **hyunjin** : itzy

 

 **jeongin** : who

 

 **hyunjin** : itzy.

 

 **jeongin** : ..ok

 

 **woojin** : jeongin how do u notice something like that

 

 **jeongin** : idk i guess i just have a keen eye

 

 **woojin** : i think that’s cute

 

 **minho** : JEONGIN!!!! what do u notice about me

 

 **jeongin** : rhat ur annoying

 

 **minho** : well

 

 **woojin** : that isn’t very nice :/

 

 **jeongin** : ur annoying but i still love u a lot

 

 **minho** : omg <33

 

 **seungmin** : i like flowers

 **seungmin** : i like the way they make me feel

 **seungmin** : u know they really bring a room to life

 **seungmin** : both literally and figuratively

 **seungmin** : it’s like.. i look at one or i touch one and suddenly i just feel better

 **seungmin** : i guess what i’m saying is i’m glad we started growing some in our kitchen and i think it’s cool that u noticed how they make me feel jeongin :]

 

 **jeongin** : wow

 **jeongin** : seungmin ur cute

 

 **seungmin** : whatever

 

 **jeongin** : and the moment’s over

 **jeongin** : what about u wooj!!!

 

 **woojin** : idk

 **woojin** : i feel like.. unlike seungmin flowers themselves don’t really make me feel any special kind of way

 **woojin** : what makes me happy is the fact that we’re all working together to keep them alive and healthy

 **woojin** : it’s almost like our child? in a way? and since we can’t get a pet this is our best possible option

 **woojin** : it’s really nice seeing everybody’s responsible side come out

 **woojin** : and it just reminds me of why i love u guys so much

 

 **jeongin** : wow

 **jeongin** : why are my boyfriends so cute

 **jeongin** : this is so cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song of the chapter](https://youtu.be/tWjGb0uy71E)


	12. seungmin: do it for the vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **felix** : yeah omg dude ur like the best bro ever
> 
> **changbin** : thanks felix that means a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey omg i forgot to post this when i wrote it?? guess i just fell asleep after by accident anyways here it is happy end of april!!
> 
> also thank u for the comments they make me very happy :]
> 
> i was projecting onto changbin here sorry about that lmao

_if i was ur boyfriend i’d never let u go ; (9)_

 

[ 1:36am ]

 

**changbin** : hey so i kinda wanna go for a jog rn who wants to come with me

 

**minho** : bitch it’s raining

 

**changbin** : ok?

 

**minho** : no changbin i don’t want to go for a jog with u in the rain.

 

**changbin** : ok next

 

**hyunjin** : it’s 1:30am???

 

**changbin** : ok?

 

**hyunjin** : no changbin i don’t want to go for a jog with u at 1:30am.

 

**changbin** : ok next

 

**woojin** : changbin are u alright

 

**changbin** : ok next

 

**woojin** : changbin.

 

**changbin** : OK NEXT

 

**felix** : something’s wrong

**felix** : my changbin senses are tingling

 

**changbin** : nothing is wrong

**changbin** : so are u going on a 1:30am jog in the rain with me or not.

 

**minho** : not

 

**woojin** : changbin something is wrong

**woojin** : i mean felix’s changbin senses were tingling and we know how serious those are

 

**felix** : they’re so serious

 

**woojin** : changbin you can talk to us you know

 

**changbin** : it’s nothing it’s really really nothing

 

**seungmin** : changbin you don’t even like jogging.....

 

**changbin** : FUCK

**changbin** : ok something is wrong

**changbin** : something is super wrong

 

**felix** : knew it

**felix** : changbin senses you’ve done it again

**felix** : but binnie what’s up :(

 

**changbin** : hhgffhfhdhhjggghghhh

 

**woojin** : changbin idk what that means

 

**changbin** : im sorry i just

**changbin** : idk how to put this

 

**felix** : take ur time

 

**changbin** : ok

**changbin** : lately i’ve been feeling really really annoying

**changbin** : and the last thing i want to be is annoying

**changbin** : idk i just feel bad i don’t want to annoy you

**changbin** : i l*ve you guys..

 

**woojin** : changbin ur not annoying at all!!!

 

**felix** : yeah omg dude ur like the best bro ever

 

**changbin** : thanks felix that means a lot

 

**felix** : ur my whole world bro

 

**seungmin** : changbin u aren’t annoying

**seungmin** : u know who’s annoying?

 

**jeongin** : seungmin is annoying.

 

**seungmin** : i

**seungmin** : i can’t even argue

**seungmin** : i was gonna aay jisung

**seungmin** : jeongin is right though

**seungmin** : it is me

 

**woojin** : none of you guys are annoying

**woojin** : sure we all have our moments

**woojin** : some of us, like chan, more than others

 

**chan** : ouch?

 

**woojin** : sweetie you know it’s true

 

**chan** : yeah

 

**woojin** : BUT! what matters is that we love each other

**woojin** : and we sick together

 

**minho** : that was. so deep woojin thank u

**minho** : now i think we should have a competition to see who’s the best at the milly rock who’s in!

 

**hyunjin** : there’s no competition we all know it’s me......

 

**minho** : huh?

 

**chan** : actually can we just go to bed?

**chan** : i think that’s a much better idea

 

**jisung** : NO ITS TOO LATE I JUST PULLED OUT MY RADIO

 

**minho** : OK MEETUP IN THE LIVING ROOM TO START THE COMPETITION LETS MOVE PEOPLE

 

**felix** : LAST ONE THERE HAS TO APOLOGIZE TO THE NEIGHBORS IN THE MORNING

 

**woojin** : oh fuck

 

**chan** : we’re gonna get evicted. we are going to get evicted.

 

**seungmin** : do it for the vine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song of the chapter](https://youtu.be/QBmCMvuUXOE)


	13. jisung: i love you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jisung** : ok anyways i was thinking  
>  **jisung** : just lying in bed and thinking
> 
> **hyunjin** : about what jisung
> 
> **jisung** : well first about how changbin likes to snore right next to my ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thank u for 200 kudos!!! it means a lot i’m glad u enjoy this and ur comments are also really nice <33

_don’t let felix convince u he isn’t evil! he’s evil!!! he ate my marshmallows!!!_ ; (9)

 

[ 1:01am ]

 

**jisung** : you up?

 

**hyunjin** : yeah what do u want

 

**jisung** : omg hi hyunjin

**jisung** : so i was thinking

 

**hyunjin** : oh that’s never good

 

**jisung** : foolish mortal u know i’m smart as heck

 

**hyunjin** : maybe

 

**jisung** : ok anyways i was thinking

**jisung** : just lying in bed and thinking

 

**hyunjin** : about what jisung

 

**jisung** : well first about how changbin likes to snore right next to my ear

 

**hyunjin** : wow

 

**jisung** : and after thinking about that i thought wow. i would really love to take my boyfriends on a walk through the forest

 

**hyunjin** : what makes you think we wouldn’t get lost

 

**jisung** : well i figured,

**jisung** : seungmin is basically a nature spirit he would help lead the way

 

**hyunjin** : interesting take..

 

**jisung** : and even if we did get lost and seungmin’s navigation failed us, at least we would be together

 

**hyunjin** : aw :(

**hyunjin** : see that’s cute

**hyunjin** : but there’s no way, absolutely No Way i would go on a walk through the forest with you guys

 

**jisung** : fuck u why not

 

**hyunjin** : minho would bitch about the mosquitoes and jeongin would get tired frequently and demand we take breaks

 

**jisung** : hmm

 

**hyunjin** : also not to mention you hate being outside

 

**jisung** : how would u know that

 

**hyunjin** : remember when we went camping with seungmin and felix last year? well i remember

 

**jisung** : ok yeah i remember

**jisung** : well i’ve grown i think

 

**hyunjin** : maybe instead of the forest we try our luck in an escape room instead

 

**jisung** : OH THATS A PERFECT IDEA!!!

**jisung** : i bet chan is really smart

 

**hyunjin** : what about me :(

 

**jisung** : oh.. you?

**jisung** : uh.... well i’m sure you have

**jisung** : Average Intelligence.

 

**hyunjin** : ok

**hyunjin** : ok fine

 

**jisung** : i love you?

 

**hyunjin** : i love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song of the chapter](https://youtu.be/UnXIPDp9xIM)


	14. jisung: batman: out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **woojin:** so should i buy 36 boxes of spaghetti or should i buy 24 containers of strawberry cream cheese at the same price?
> 
> **seungmin** : are u serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i genuinely have no idea what is happening in this chapter but i feel like thats just what life is about sometimes

_days since minho has tried to throw jisung out the window: 0 ; (9)_

 

[ 2:42am ]

 

**woojin** : okay boys assemble

 

**jisung** : omggg it’s like we’re superheroes.. can i be batman

 

**chan** : I CALL BEING GROOT

 

**changbin** : no fucking fair chan i make a better groot and you know it

 

**chan** : early bird gets the worm

**chan** : or should i say

**chan** : i am groot

 

**changbin** : YOU SHOULDNT. I SHOULD!!!

 

**woojin** : LISTEN TO ME

**woojin** : this is so important. seriously. it’s the most important thing you’ll here today. the most important thing you’ll here THIS WEEK. this affects all of you. Every Single One Of You. so i need you to listen and i need you to listen well.

 

**seungmin** : okay we’re listening

 

**chan** : all i’m saying changbin is that if you wanted to be groot so badly then you should’ve said so sooner. it’s not my fault you’re a little slow at typing. we can’t all be typing gods like i am. with my 65 words per minute and your measly 12. don’t lie changbin, you know you want what i have. you know you WISH you had even an ounce of the typing skill that i have. the perfection that is just oozing out of my soul. you want it. well guess what changbin. you can’t have it. because it’s Mine.

 

**seungmin** : well at least i’m listening

 

**woojin** : chan pls

 

**chan** : okay sorry i just had to let that out

 

**woojin** : okay...

**woojin** : ANYWAYS

 

**changbin** : chan i could go on for hours about how my skill outranks yours by miles. but i won’t. we don’t have time for all that. all i will say is that the speed in which one types isn’t what makes a man.you may have me beat in that but you seem to forget that when it comes to whose sim can live the longest i win and i always will. this isn’t just a friendly competition to see who becomes groot anymore, this is war chan. it’s war. okay i’m done send no siri i said send the message what are you doing i’m done talking send the message oh my god i give up

 

**woojin** : OH MY GOD

 

**changbin** : wow i’m sorry i did not see what was going on while i was speaking into my phone i mean typing that message okay now send oh my god siri you’re useless send the damn message

 

**minho** : i have no idea what’s going on what is going on literally what the fuck is going on

 

**felix** : hey i just woke up yeah what is going on

 

**woojin** : I HAVE SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT TO SAY

 

**changbin** : i realize that now i’m sorry

**changbin** : go on, we’re listening.

 

**chan** : yeah we’re listening

 

**woojin** : ok

**woojin** : thank you

**woojin** : so should i buy 36 boxes of spaghetti or should i buy 24 containers of strawberry cream cheese at the same price?

 

**seungmin** : are u serious

 

**woojin** : uh yeah?

 

**chan** : the spaghetti ... all that cream cheese will expire before we manage to use it all

 

**changbin** : yes i agree with chan on this one

 

**woojin** : thanks boys!!

**woojin** : you are dismissed

 

**jisung** : nice!

**jisung** : batman: out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song of the chapter](https://youtu.be/phXzu7GQAPc)


	15. minho: hyunjin. we’re gonna travel the world together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **minho** : you and me  
>  **minho** : me and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a little while but Not because i was getting more sleep.. because my mind has been blank. i think it’s because of school. but at least that’s almost over!

_pretty sure we are all in a relationship with each other ; (9)_

 

[ 12:50am ]

 

**minho** : like i know i should be asleep but man i have so much energy rn!!!!!!

 

**hyunjin** : hey minho

 

**minho** : hyunjin <3

**minho** : oh hyunjin

**minho** : i love you

 

**hyunjin** : ..uh

**hyunjin** : i love you too

 

**minho** : hyunjin. we’re gonna travel the world together.

**minho** : you and me

**minho** : me and you

 

**hyunjin** : minho i’d love to

 

**minho** : it’ll happen

**minho** : just

**minho** : just let me make it big and get rich first

**minho** : i promise hyunjin

**minho** : even if we’re old old men i’ll take you on an adventure all over the world

**minho** : all the places you’ve wanted to visit we’ll visit together

**minho** : you and me

**minho** : me and you

 

**hyunjin** : ok minho

**hyunjin** : i’ll wait for it

 

**minho** : YOU WONT HAVE TO WAIT LONG!

**minho** : and when we come back we’ll tell everybody what we saw

**minho** : it’s gonna be great hyunjin

**minho** : and it’s going to happen

**minho** : i promise

 

**hyunjin** : thank you minho

 

**minho** : you know i don’t break promises hyunjin!!!!

 

**hyunjin** : i know minho

 

**minho** : good

**minho** : sleep now

 

**hyunjin** : you have to sleep too minho

 

**minho** : i’ll try

 

**hyunjin** : thank you

**hyunjin** : good night <33

 

**minho** : good night hyunjin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song of the chapter](https://youtu.be/1taLXjVxB4U)

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t have twitter or anything so if u hate this and/or me u will have to say so in these ao3 comments but pls don’t im sensitive


End file.
